Snow Girl
by NeoCriMs0n
Summary: A summarized story of Yukianesa. Jin Kisaragi's Nox Nyctores. Her story when she was a human until she came into the possession of her beloved master.


**Author's Notes: **A story about Yukianesa (Jin Kisaragi's Nox Nyctores). Her life as a human until she came into possession of her beloved master. This one has no character lines yet. I will make a more detailed story of Yukianesa later. Think of this one as a sort of Summary.

Please, visit my DeviantArt Account to see my own concept of Yukianesa.

_Snow is one of the most beautiful things in our world. It purifies anything it drops on. It is fragile, as it is melted and destroyed by the slightest heat. But it can also be deadly, as it can quickly kill a man in piercing cold in an instant._

**Name**: Yukianesa  
><strong>Age<strong>: Very old (Appears 13-14 years old physically)  
><strong>Height<strong>: 134cm  
><strong>Weight<strong>: 35lb  
><strong>Blood Type<strong>: Unknown  
><strong>Type<strong>: Spirit (Specifically, a "Yuki Onna/Snow Woman")  
><strong>Occupation<strong>: Currently, a spirit residing in a Nox Nyctores in the possession of a man named Jin Kisaragi.  
><strong>Defining Traits<strong>: Tsundere (Affectionate to her master, but is jerky to everybody else)  
><strong>Likes<strong>: Snow, her master Jin Kisaragi  
><strong>Dislikes<strong>: Coffee, anyone who tries to annoy and claim her master

**Quotes**:

"I am bonded to you. I am yours forever, my master."

"I am Jin's wife!"

"I am my master's possession. His and his alone!"

_**Innocent Girl of Snow**_

It was a mere coincidence that she was named "Yukianesa" by her parents when she was born. Yukianesa which literally means "Snow Woman".

She is the only child of her parents. Their special daughter and precious little gem. They treasured her dearly. She has long straight black hair shaped in the traditional "Hime Cut Style/Princess Cut Style", red eyes, and fair but almost pale tone of skin complexion.

Yukianesa is living in a small farm village in Japan. She is regarded as the most beautiful girl in the village, and this is even accompanied by her fascination for snow. She very much likes snow, for her, it is the most endearing thing in the world. Most of the farmers in their village however, questions this belief of hers, as snow is the most devastating thing for the village – it is the signal of destruction for the crops they sowed endlessly day and night.

Because of this, some of the villagers have accused that someday, she will anger the gods above and cause massive plagues in the village. This did not escape the ears of most of the children, and they began teasing and mocking Yukianesa in retaliation. This got on for many weeks and Yukianesa was forced to stay in her own home.

And then, the inevitable happened, the village is suddenly experiencing drought and they blamed Yukianesa for it because they believed she angered the gods. That one night she was chosen as a "Shrine Maiden" to be sacrificed at the village altar. Despite her parent's plea for mercy, she still ended up in a violent death being hunged in the gate of the altar. Her parents, being unable to cope up with the sudden disappearance of their only daughter, died of extreme grief and shock.

The next night, Yukianesa's spirit was risen due to her being unable to accept her sudden death. Her hair went from black to silver-white, her red eyes became even deeper becoming a bloody red hue, and her skin became even paler.

She planned to return to their home to see her parents only to find out that they are dead. She wept that same night unknowing that most of the villagers heard her cries. Overtime, their home became deserted and was known to be haunted. Fearing that she might frighten the villagers once more as she did in the past, Yukianesa retreated to the snowy mountains.

The snowy mountains became her second home, with her company nothing more than the one thing that fascinates her the most in her time as a human: Snow.

She wandered around the snowy plains day and night. Every now and then, she would rescue weary travelers in the blizzard. The travelers would then found themselves in the outskirts of the same village that she originated from.

The people near the snowy mountain would then tell stories about seeing a beautiful silver-haired girl clothed in a pure white yukata who would gracefully walk the snowy steeps of the mountain day and night.

This would go on for hundreds of years...

_**A new purpose**_

Hundreds of years later, a mysterious source of energy (called: Seithr) has suddenly called to Yukianesa and transferred her to a sacred artifact called the Nox Nyctores. Her spirit was kept within a Japanese Katana and was given the same name as her - Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa.

Despite this, her emotions and her will are still intact within the sword and she was called to a new purpose: to destroy the Black Beast. The monster that is hell-bent on causing destruction wherever it goes.

Her creation is not in vain, and the humans along with the legendary Six Heroes managed to destroy the Black Beast.

After the 1st War of Magic, she was then transferred to different facilities of the different Hierarchal Cities. She was used countlessly by different human hands to satisfy their filthy needs - weather it be war or murder. She had tasted many blood, and none of it tastes good. At this time, she came to detest the human race and commented on how much corrupt they are. The humans that have used her however, is so ignorant that they were unable to hear her voice.

Due to this, anyone who is unworthy to wield her, will never be able to use her power. They will never even be able to unsheath her icy blade out of it's scabbard.

_T__**he only one worthy to possess me**__  
><em>

It was at the time that Yukianesa came into the hands of a young frail girl named Saya. She however, gave the sword to a young boy who is also her older brother: Jin.

Jin. This boy is almost the same age as she was when she was still a human but he looks a bit older than her. The first time the boy held her, she felt secure. The boy would lay her beside him every night before he sleeps, he cleans her scabbard and hilt whenever there's dusts in it, and he would even speak to her in a way no one would ever did. But what enticed her to him is his spirit of a true hero.

She came to truly accept him.

One day, a malevolent spirit tempted the boy to murder his own older brother, as she expected, the boy at first declined but was tempted even more by this spirit and the boy had no choice but to do it. It is at this time that the boy finally drew her out of her scabbard and sliced his older brother's arm off.

This blood is no different than the others - it is bitter.

Yukianesa watched as her current master was knocked uncounscious and was wiped away of his memories. However, the boy never failed to bring her with him despite what happened.

The boy would then be adopted later at the highly-esteemed Kisaragi Family and would earn their family name. Yukianesa watched Jin grow into a fine young man. She was always beside him. Watched him as he earned countless awards, titles, acolades, everything that every man wishes or would die for. Yet she knew that her master is not satisfied with these.

For inside her master's heart, there is always something missing. Something that even she could not fill even when she granted him her numerous powers. He has the same views as her towards humanity.

Because of their almost identical beliefs to humans, they almost complement each other perfectly.

Yukianesa came to truly love her master.

Her will to always be there for him became so strong that she is able to take her original spirit form at will. Jin at first, is of course flabbergasted. Being as cold-hearted as he was, he first always ignored her presence but that is to be expected but overtime came to accept her.

Yukianesa's attitude towards Jin can be summarized as clingy. She would often claim to be her master's wife. She doesn't have a particular fondness for Tsubaki Yayoi, her master's childhood friend as she believed she is stealing Jin from her.

Yukianesa can take the shape of the Nox Nyctores - Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa at will to be wielded by her master, but can now revert back to her original spirit form when at rest.

It is true, they are married.

-  
><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Okay, that's it then. I will make a more detailed story of Yukianesa later. Don't forget to give me reviews and feedbacks.

Thank you! ^_^


End file.
